


Forgiveness

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra-centric (She-Ra), Good Parent Micah (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Panic Attacks, Parent Micah (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: A year after the war is over, Micah still knows almost nothing about the mysterious Catra from the Horde. One day, a chance encounter reveals more about her than Micah thought he wanted to know. It causes him to be concerned for her mental stability and decides that he wants to find out why she’s particularly put off by him.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is focused on Micah and his interactions with Catra. 
> 
> Tw: self-harm, blood, suicidal ideation, mention of Shadow Weaver, mention of abuse and past death, panic attack

Micah wasn't sure what to think about Catra. He hadn't known her for very long. Never got the chance to really talk to her much before, because, well... war. During the rebuilding process, there was just as much going on, and not enough time for Micah to even really do much other than help plan rebuilding, meetings, run the kingdom and maybe get a few hours of sleep. Honestly, he couldn't remember much of the last year. It was all just one big blur. 

Glimmer would take any chance she got to see and talk to him. Micah couldn't believe that after all this time, she had grown up to a capable, strong, intelligent young woman. Micah whole-heartedly was pained to have missed those years of his only child's life, and was determined to make up for lost time. 

Glimmer's friends were... interesting. Micah remembered meeting them all for the first time. It was a surprise that She-ra was part of the rebellion. It was also a surprise that former Horde soldiers were allies fighting along willingly beside the Princess Alliance. Micah never thought he'd see the day. 

They were... not what Micah expected. At all. None of them were evil, or malicious, or even disrespectful. Awkward and maybe severely lacking in people skills, but other than that, they were pretty much like the rest of the group. 

Though, there was one of the ex-Horde soldiers that particularly got Micah curious. 

Catra. She was a magicat that had grown up along side Princess Adora, or Adora, as said young woman requested he call her. It was obvious that they had a bond unlike anyone Micah had ever met. From what Glimmer had told him, they'd lived their lives together until Adora defected a few years back, while Catra remained loyal to the Horde out of feelings of betrayal and spite. 

It didn't really make much sense, but all Micah needed to know was that Catra had been "raised" by Shadow Weaver, as she is currently named. Stars, Micah had first hand experience of what his old mentor had been like. Manipulative, mean, power-hungry. However, he couldn't imagine being raised by the woman. Knowing this fact, Micah could somewhat see why Catra was such an anomaly. She was much more reserved than the rest, always caught alone when not with Adora or a select few. She seemed to always be on guard, untrusting of anyone in authority. 

The first time Micah talked to Catra, the young woman was tense and refused to make eye contact with him. Micah swore he could see a hint of fear in her, though she put up a stone cold front, making it hard to get any feel for her emotions. If it weren't for her alien... pet? Friend?... cat-like companion, that apparently showed her emotions, Micah would have never guessed when she was pissed but was keeping it under wraps during certain social situations. 

Her control over her facial expressions were impressive, if a little concerning. No child should have to learn that skill. Also, being able to stay so silent all the time, unless she wanted to be heard. So, Catra definitely intrigued Micah. 

It surprised Micah when one lazy afternoon, he was heading down to Adora and Catra's shared room, to fetch Catra for dinner. The magicat had stayed hidden for most of the day, according to Adora. She'd said it was a normal occurrence for Catra to stay cooped up in their bedroom sometimes. She got overwhelmed easily, whatever that meant.

So, there Micah was, knocking on the door to the bedroom.

"Catra? It's Micah. Time for dinner." He announced. 

No answer. He tried again.

"Catra? Are you in there?"

Still nothing. Micah looked to the guards.

"Has she left her room?" He asked one.

The guards looked at him and nodded.

"No, your majesty. We haven't seen her leave once all afternoon. She should still be inside."

Looking back at the closed door, Micah contemplated on whether or not to peek his head in to check on her. If she was asleep, he'd leave her be and notify Adora, but Micah thought she'd have heard the knocking by now. Magicats have impeccable hearing, to the point where they were sensitive to certain pitches of sound. So, for Catra not to have at least reply that she'd heard him, concerned Micah. 

To clear his worries, Micah decided to open the door. He peeked in and glanced around. The room was trashed. Stuff was scattered across the floor, bed covers ripped off the mattress. Micah stepped into the room, surveying the room. What on Etheria happened here? 

That's when something caught his eye. Micah turned his head. There was Melog. That was odd. Melog was sitting and scratching at the bathroom door, his body flashing from purple to red. Melog was clearly distressed, yowling desperately, trying to get into the room. When they noticed Micah, Melog said something, their voice sending weird tingles down Micah's spine. Shaking off the weirdness, he noticed the way Melog looked to him and then the door they were trying to open.

Putting two and two together, Micah walked over to the feline creature and pointed to the door.

"You want to go in?" He asked

Melog gave a nod before pawing at the door once more. Micah suddenly heard a noise on the other side of the door. Listening carefully, he could hear someone inside the bathroom. The breathing was quick and choppy. Panicked? Micah knocked on the door.

"Hello? Are you ok?" He asked, not wanting to barge in on someone, possibly using the bathroom. 

He heard a sob. Concerned, Micah looked to Melog. The alien cat continued to paw at the door, telling Micah to open the damn thing. Without a second thought, Micah opened the door. Melog burst in, the door slamming open. What Micah saw inside was terrifying.

There on the floor, sat up against the wall, trembling, was Catra. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her breathing uneven and panicky. She had her knees up to her chest, her head down as she rocked back and forth. 

Micah stared in shock for a moment. He had no idea what to do. This wasn't how he'd thought this would go. Finding his voice, he stepped further into the room. 

"Catra?" He spoke up, his voice not too loud. 

Catra's head shot up at the sound of his voice. Her face was pink from the intense crying, panic and anguish in her eyes. She saw Micah and a flash of fear flew through her eyes. She curled up tighter, her breathing even more erratic. 

"I know what you're hear for." Catra said. "Do it."

Confusion came over Micah. Do what? What did she think he was there for?

"I don't understand." He said. "What do you mean?"

Catra sniffled.

"I know you're here to get revenge! So kill me! I know you want to! It's what I deserve after what I've done."

Catra sobbed once more. Melog was fussing about, mowling at Catra. He was nudging her with his head, but Catra ignored him. She stared at Micah, waiting. 

Micah was in shock. Kill her? Why would she think he wanted to kill her? Micah was taken completely off guard. He had no idea how to respond. 

"Catra, no- I'm not here to kill you. What's wrong? Have you been in here for a long time?"

That's when Micah noticed the blood. There was blood in tiny drops on the floor by Catra. Looking back up at Catra. 

"Are you injured?" He questioned, now on high alert.

It was clear Catra was in need of some help. What kind? He wasn't sure. However, he needed to get Adora and her friends. 

Catra shook her head.

"I'm doing you all a favor!" She spat. "I know I deserve it! I deserve to hurt, just like I hurt you all."

Suddenly Melog was scampering out of the room. Micah watched them leave before going back to looking at the hysterical young woman. Catra was sniffling and crying and wheezing. She looked in such turmoil and pain. It hurt to watch, but Micah knew he wasn't in any position to touch her like this. He hardly knew Catra and vice versa. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Micah considered his next actions carefully.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

Catra was clutching one of her arms close to her chest.

"I have to!" She cried. 

"Why?" Micah asked. "You don't have to do that, Catra. You don't deserve that."

Catra sort of laughed for a second. She shook her head.

"I-I do. I know I do! I know I do!"

Micah suddenly heard voices and footsteps coming into the room. Looking at the doorway, he saw Glimmer, Adora and a few others rushing into the room, Melog with them. Micah felt relief at seeing Adora.

"In here!" He called. 

The group rushed over to them. Adora froze in the doorway when she laid eyes on Catra. Adora looked momentarily panicked. 

"Oh my goodness, Catra!"

Micah watched the blonde warrior looked over her girlfriend. Catra seemed more willing to listen to her. She showed her arm from where the blood had come from. Micah's stomach dropped when he saw the many cuts on her forearm, bleeding a good amount. The blood was dripping off her arm and onto the floor. Adora saw the cuts and immediately turned to the others.

"She hurt herself again." Was all she told them, urgency in her voice, but her face totally calm.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Glimmer volunteered before teleporting away.

Bow and Perfuma rushed over to the closet and grabbed some towels and soaked one. They gave them to Adora, to use them to stop to bleeding. Catra denied her first attempts, trying to curl up in a ball further. Perfuma was trying to talk Catra through a breathing technique. Catra just shook her head, still hyperventilating.

"I deserve it!" She sobbed. "I have to hurt me or else I hurt everyone around me."

"That's not true." Perfuma argued gently. "No one here wants you hurt."

"Bullshit!" Catra screamed. "Don't lie to me. I know you all hate me."

"No we don't." Adora said, her voice stern. "Please, Catra. Let us clean your arm."

Glimmer popped back in, holding the first aid kit. 

"Here." She said, rushing over to where Adora was. She placed the kit on the floor. 

"Catra. Just breathe. You're going to pass out if you keep breathing like this. You need to breathe slower." Perfuma advised calmly. "Can we do some breathing exercises, like I taught you?"

Catra nodded. Perfuma led her through some deep breathing. As they did, Catra slowly became less frantic and terrified. At some point Glimmer stepped back and Scorpia inched forward. She somehow got Catra in a position that held her in place. When Catra realized what had happened, it was too late. 

Scorpia held Catra close to her while Adora cleaned the cuts on Catra. Catra struggled and screamed and cried. It was painful to witness. At some point Glimmer pulled Micah out of the bathroom. Once in the hallway, Glimmer turned to Micah. She had a serious look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, rather demanding.

Micah exhaled.

"I just found her like that." He said with a shrug. "I'm honestly unsure of what I just saw. It all was just so sudden. I came to get her for dinner but she didn't answer when I knocked, so I thought to just peek in. I saw Melog by the door, frantically trying to get in. I heard her crying and so I went in to check on her because Melog looked so desperate to get to her. Then I found her like that."

Glimmer sighed. She didn't look surprised. She smiled softly at her dad.

"Thank you for staying with her while Melog came and got us. We've got it from here. We'll probably have dinner later on, though."

Micah just nodded. He looked towards the room. All he could think about was Catra. Catra hurting herself, claiming to have deserved it. The pain in her eyes. The pure disgust and hatred she felt towards herself. 

Catra had basically begged Micah to kill her. 

"Will she be ok?" He asked.

Glimmer shrugged.

"Yeah, but she might be a bit off for a few days. Like I said, we've got this. Don't worry, Dad."

That did little to reassure Micah. However, he knew that Catra was with the right people, who knew her and how to help her. That's what was important. 

However, the experience wouldn't leave him alone, all through that night. It was hard to sleep when all he could think about were the words Catra said to him. Why would he want to kill her? Why did she think that's why he was there?  
——————————

The next day, things were a bit tense at breakfast. Everyone that usually showed up was there. The conversations were light and scattered. Micah couldn't help but glance towards Catra every so often. The magicat woman was sitting between Adora and Scorpia. She was quiet through the whole meal, keeping her eyes on her plate as she nibbled on her food. Adora would occasionally nudge Catra and said something too quiet for Micah to hear, but then Catra would shovel a spoonful of food into her mouth. 

Catra looked tired and like she'd rather be anywhere but there, however, she almost the same as she usually did. Just quieter. Micah wasn't blind to the bandage wrapped around her arm. He didn't stare, not wanting to make Catra feel uncomfortable. Micah wondered what happened after he'd left the bathroom the other day.   
——————————

It wasn't until later on that day that Micah caught Catra alone. It had been a surprise to find her where she was. She was in the mural hall, sitting on the floor. Micah walked towards her. Catra was staring at the mural on the opposite wall. 

Glancing over to the mural, Micah faltered. It was Angela's mural. He looked back at Catra. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was just as vulnerable and hopeless as when he'd found her bleeding on her bathroom floor. It made Micah heart ache. He couldn't imagine how many times she'd cry alone, having to console herself. 

"May I join you?" He suddenly asked.

Catra turned her head to look at him. She visibly tensed, sitting up.

"Oh um, Your Majesty. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be here." She started, moving to get up and leave.

"It's fine." Micah quickly assured her. "I don't mind you being here. It's not off limits to anyone. I would just like to sit with you, if you'd like to."

Catra stared at him for a moment, probably processing his words. When she curtly nodded, stiffly settling back against the wall again, Micah approached her quietly. Sitting beside the young woman, keeping in mind to give her some space, the monarch looking up at the mural of his wife. He was still unsure of what exactly happened to Angela. Glimmer and Adora had trouble talking about it still, so they weren't any help. Something about Angela sacrificing herself for Adora during a Horde attack. It had pained Micah greatly when he found out that Angela was gone. After all those years on Beast Island, dreaming of the day he would be reunited with his family, the love of his life is gone before he could see her again. 

Seeing her mural brought back so many memories, and so many emotions. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"I'm sorry."

Snapping out his mind, Micah blinked and turned his head. Catra wasn't looking at him, but at the floor, her knees hugged to her chest.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your wife. It wasn't supposed to have been her."

Micah was confused.

"What happened? I only know the summary of it, but no one told me the details of what actually happened. Why are you sorry?"

Catra's behavior turned from tense to nervous. Her eyes moved around, unsure of where to look. She squirmed uncomfortably, fiddling with her hands. 

"You don't know?" She asked.

Micah shook his head.

"No. Could you tell me?"

Catra suddenly looked as if the distance between them was too small. She glanced around, and then at Micah. It made Micah himself feel like something bad was going to happen. 

"Catra. What's wrong?" He asked.

Catra stood up. She rubbed her palms on her tights, slowly backing away.

"Well, um... I'm not the best person to ask about that, your majesty." She shook her head, her eyes on the floor.

Micah slowly stood up.

"What do you mean?" 

Catra stumbled over her words, becoming more and more distressed. Micah noticed Catra beginning to panic, the signs of hyperventilation clear as day. 

"Breathe, Catra." He told her. "It's ok. No need to panic."

Catra laughed humorlessly.

"She's gone because of me!" She suddenly admitted.

That shocked Micah into silence. He stared at Catra for a moment. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Angela's death was caused by her? How...  
Micah suddenly remembered the other day. Catra swore Micah had come to her room to kill her. 

She thought he knew about what happened. She thought he hated her for it.

Micah was at a loss for what to do. How does someone react to being told by someone that that person is the reason your loved one is dead? 

"Catra, I... what did you do?" 

Catra hadn't expected that question. Her feline ears pricked up, not understanding the question. Micah motioned to Angela's mural. Catra followed to where was gesturing.

"What did you do that caused Angie to...."

Micah didn't need to finish his question. Catra's ears flattened, her body nervously tensing up. 

"Hordak wanted to open a portal in order to defeat the Rebellion or whatever. I didn't think much of it. When Shadow Weaver escaped from her prison in the Horde, I found out she'd come here, chasing after Adora."

Catra huffed, shaking her head.

"I have no idea why I was so surprised. Of course Shadow Weaver would go join Adora the first chance she got. She would always choose her over me."

Micah wasn't that surprised either. His old mentor seemed to have been manipulative to the very end. He nodded, signaling for Catra to continue. Catra looked down at her fisted hands.

"I was so angry and betrayed by it all. Shadow Weaver, Adora, everyone who had ever wronged me. I know it's no excuse or even a good reason, but I just wanted it all to end. I just couldn't live with the fact that everyone had left me and I was labeled as the bad guy. Shadow Weaver went to join the princesses and I got stuck with all the backlash. I was blamed for her escape, because she told me we'd work together. I thought she finally saw me as worthy of being her new favorite. I thought that maybe Shadow Weaver finally saw me as valuable and maybe she cared about me."

Catra shook her head.

"I was so wrong. She lied, of course. She used me to escape. When I found out, I was done."

Catra's stared at nothing, her gaze blank but full of emotion. 

"I thought that the only way to win, the only way to beat Adora... was the portal."

Micah had no idea how to feel. He stared at the emotionally confused young woman. 

"Did you know what would happen if you opened it?" He asked.

Catra shook her head. 

"None of us knew. All I knew was that it would supposedly help the Horde win. It almost destroyed the universe. I..."

Catra blinked. Tears ran down her face.

"I didn't expect to survive." She shrugged numbly. 

Micah's eyes widened. Didn't expect to survive? Why would she open it then?

"Then why open it?" 

Catra shrugged again. She inhaled shakily.

"Because I would have rather died than live with myself one more day." 

A suicide. Catra had tried to kill herself that day. Micah's stomach dropped at the admission. 

Catra went on.

"I didn't care what happened. All I wanted was for the pain to stop. I was done. Done with never being good enough. Done with hurting. Done with feeling worthless and unloveable. Since I was going down, I wanted to take everyone with me as a last fuck you to the world that hated me for existing. I know it sounds self-centered and evil, but that's how I felt at the time."

Micah thickly swallowed.

"So then what?"

Catra sighed.

"Adora of course saved the day. We fought, and there was a whole thing about an alternate universe. I don't wanna talk about that. I wasn't conscious for it, cuz the portal corrupted me or something, but Adora said that in order to close to portal, someone had to stay inside to close it. Adora, that idiotic martyr volunteered like always, but Queen Angela took her place instead. She chose to stay there so Adora didn't have to. So, she's stuck in that portal realm or something for eternity."

Micah had to process for a moment. Angie had sacrificed herself for the universe. Willingly. If Micah thought he couldn't love Angela more...

He looked over at Catra. The girl was silent, facing away from him, her head bowed. It all made sense now. Hesitantly, Micah stepped towards Catra.

"Catra?"

Catra sniffled.

"I didn't know." She sobbed. "I didn't know about what happened until after the war. I didn't know about the queen. I swear I didn't. I didn't know anyone died that day. It wasn't suppose to happen. I was the only one who was supposed to die. I deserve it, not her."

Catra turned around, facing Micah.

"I'm so sorry." She brokenly told Micah.

Micah was speechless. He watched Catra collapse her knees, sobbing out apology after apology. Catra held her bandaged arm to her chest, her eyes squeezed shut, as if in physical pain. 

"I know you hate me." She said between sobs. "Please, just kill me. Do us both a favor and end it. Please, I want to die. I need to. I can't do it anymore. I want to stop hurting people, but I can't. All I do is hurt people. You have to stop me. Please, your majesty. Just do it. I'm begging you. Please."

Catra was in hysterics, rocking back and forth as she begged over and over for her own death. Any form of blame and brief anger evaporated. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't hate this girl. It wasn't pity, or even sympathy he felt. It was an instinct deep down inside Micah. He looked at Catra, and saw a broken, scared and hurt person. Someone who had been damaged by the war. More than most people were willing to acknowledge. Micah could guess that most people saw her as the epitome of evil, and for good reason. However, Micah couldn't see that at all. All he felt was worry and sadness for her. 

How much bad did Catra have to go through in order to get to that point where she had tried to end the universe in order to wipe herself and all her pain away? How desperate did someone have to be to choose to open a portal that they had no idea what it was capable of, just to get back at everyone who had ever hurt or betrayed her? 

Slowly, Micah walked towards Catra. Catra didn't try to move away or flee. She stayed right there, still heavily crying, rocking herself. Micah knelt down in front of her. Catra raised her head to look at him. She looked resigned, ready to accept anything he might do to her in her vulnerable state. 

Micah reached out and gently touched her shoulder. Catra flinched in response. That sent a pang through Micah's heart. That wasn't a normal flinch. It was a reflex. A learned behavior. 

"I'm not going to kill you." He then said. "I'm not going to harm you. No one will ever harm you here again. I will do all in my power to ensure that."

Catra sniffled. Her eyebrow pinched together.

"What?" 

Micah took a breath.

"Angela chose to sacrifice herself. She made that decision, even though she didn't have to. You didn't deliberately set out to kill her, right?"

Catra shook her head.

"No, but-"

"And you didn't know it happened, correct?" He cut her off gently.

Catra paused only for a second before nodding in agreement. 

"So, I don't blame you." 

Catra stopped crying, tears running down her face, confusion in her eyes. She stared at Micah as if he had grown two more heads or something. 

"You... don't? Why? I'm a murderer. How can you not hate me?"

Micah smiled sadly at her.

"From the way you talk about yourself, I can tell you hate yourself enough for us all. You blame yourself way more than I ever could. It wasn't your fault, Catra. Angela's death wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her."

Catra sniffled.

"But, I did!"

Micah shook his head. 

"No, honey. You didn't. Not really. She chose to stay. That was her decision, even though you opened the portal. You didn't know you'd survive that day. So of course you blame yourself. I don't. In fact... can I hug you?"

Catra looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Micah kept eye contact, showing he was serious. He waited for a response. 

Catra blinked, hiccuping, not quite crying, but not not crying. After a moment of nothing, Catra hesitantly shrugged.

"I don't feel like I can deny you anything, after everything I've done to your kingdom and family." She said meekly.

Micah was taken aback.

"Catra. You have every right to tell me no. Yes, you may have made horrible mistakes in the past, but that doesn't take away your right to bodily autonomy. Your past is not a reason for others to just do whatever they want to you."

Catra looked down at her lap. A terrifying thought crossed Micah's mind.

"I might be overstepping boundaries, but... has anyone... done something to you? Like...."

Catra pursed her lips, clenching her fists in her lap. She nodded.

"Prime."

Having been chipped himself, Micah should've remembered that. Being forced to obey commands without control over your own body or mind. Forced to attack your loved ones. Adora had told Micah of her experience rescuing Catra from Prime's ship. He'd cut Catra's hair and changed her clothes. He had personally chipped Catra and tortured her until she was his mindless puppet. Micah was disgusted at how Prime had to intimately hurt Catra. Personally. 

"Right."

Catra inhaled shakily.

"He killed me. Adora managed to revive me, but I was dead for a few minutes, according to her, Sparkles and Arrow."

Died. Catra had died at the hands of Prime. Man. The trauma she must have. Micah couldn't imagine.

"Died? I... don't know what to say. Shit."

Catra's eyes widened, looking at Micah in surprise. Micah shrugged.

"It's a pretty appropriate response to dying, I think." He defended himself. 

Catra breathed out a laugh. She wiped a tear away. How could someone do small, have so much tears? Micah sighed and looked up at Angela's mural. He smiled.

"I don't think she would blame you either." He said. 

Catra followed his gaze. She looked away, heavy with guilt.

"I think she would, your majesty." She disagreed glumly. "I don't see why she wouldn't. I'm not exactly a good person and she was loved by a lot of people."

Micah turned to look at Catra.

"She was loved, but she was also loving. She was compassionate and cared for others. I know Angie wouldn't have blamed you. I think she would've liked you. You and Glimmer are so alike, it's scary."

Catra finally cracked a smile. That was a victory for Micah. 

"I don't blame you, Catra. In fact, if it means that much to hear me say it..."

Micah made her Catra was making eye contact, wanting her see that he meant it. "I forgive you." 

Catra's breath audibly hitched. Her eyes watered again.

"Really?" 

Micah nodded. Catra covered her face with he hands, overcome with emotions. Micah let her cry for a moment. Then, he rested a hand on her shoulder. Catra looked up at him. She let him wrap his arms around her small frame, pulling her close for an embrace. Catra sobbed as the sort of king comforted her. Micah didn't mind the tears soaking his tunic. He was just glad to give the troubled magicat some peace kind of peace of mind. 

"Thank you, your majesty." Catra sniffled, lifting her head up to look at Micah.

Micah smiled softly at her.

"Please, call me Micah. Now, dry those tears, honey. You're breaking my heart. I didn't know someone could cry as much as you have in the last two days. Where does it all come from?"

Catra rolled her eyes, a wavering smile on her face. While she wiped her face finally, Micah had a thought come to him. He frowned, thinking.

"Catra? About yesterday..."

Catra paused, locking eyes with him.

"Yeah?..." she asked, hesitantly.

Micah took a breath.

"That wasn't the first time you've deliberately hurt yourself, was it?" 

Catra hid her bandages arm behind her back, her ears flattening in shame. She shook her head minutely.

"May I ask what caused you to spiral that far?"

He knew it was very personal and probably a sensitive topic, but he wanted to know what he hurt her so much that Catra had resorted to slashing up her own arm, believing she deserved the pain. Catra brought her arm out from behind her back. She brushed her fingertips over the white bandage Adora had wrapped around the wounds.

"I get flashbacks, of things I've done."

"Flashbacks? Do they happen often?"

Catra nodded. 

"Yeah. I've gotten used to them, but it does worry Adora. Sometimes I wake her up at night because I'm having a nightmare. I usually wake up before that happens, so I go into the bathroom to calm down. I don't want to burden her. She's dealt with my shit enough."

Micah's eyes watched her, noticing how exhausted she looked. She talked so nonchalantly, like as if this were normal. 

"Are nightmares normal for you?" He asked.

Catra nodded. 

"If you grew up in the Horde, then yeah. Sometimes, I get dreams of Shadow Weaver and other times it's things that happened to me as a kid. Things that happened during the war, or just Prime. I don't get much sleep, so, these days I'm too tired to dream. That's good."

Good? No, not good. Micah grew concerned.

"Catra. When was last time you slept for more than 8 consecutive hours?" He questioned, fearing the answer.

Catra shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe a few years ago."

"Years?!"

Catra jumped at the volume. Micah sighed, apologizing.

"That's not healthy, Catra. Have you thought about possibly seeing someone about that?"

Catra tilted her head.

"Someone? Who?"

Micah kicked himself. Of course the Horde didn't reach them about therapy. It was breeding ground for trauma. 

"Right, um... I mean like a professional who knows how to help people with nightmares and trauma and that kind of stuff. Everyone could benefit from therapy, in my opinion. Even if you just want to vent about how your day went, a therapist's job is to basically listen and if you ask, give advice. I think everyone could use that service, for big problems or small problems. It feels nice to have someone unbiased to talk to about anything."

"Anything?" Catra asked, curious.

Micah nodded.

"Anything. They can only tell what you say to them if you plan on hurting yourself or others, but other than that, it's all confidential what you talk about in your sessions. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Catra shrugged, unsure.

"I'll think about it? Is it expensive?"

Micah shook his head.

"I've got it covered. Don't worry about the cost. Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask. I'll do my best to help you any way I can."

Catra was taken aback by his statement. She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"You would do that for me?"

Micah could see the hesitation in her eyes. The hope that she was holding back, afraid of being rejected again. She was understandably wary of his offer. Micah didn't blame her.

"I would, because I care about you. I want to help you get all the support you need. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. If you need someone to talk you down from another panic attack, send Melog my way of Adora isn't available. It's weird, I know, but I do want to show you that you do matter to people."

Taking Catra by the shoulders, Micah held her gaze, softly, but directly.

"You deserve to be happy and safe and loved. I want you to know that. Okay?"

Catra mutely nodded. That was good enough for Micah. Catra suddenly looked at him shyly.

"Sorry for freaking you out again." She blushed in embarrassment.

Micah chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're ok now."

Catra nodded. She groaned, running her hands through her short mane. 

"I'm such a mess." She muttered. 

Suddenly they heard multiple hurried footsteps coming towards them. The two turned towards the sound. Melog rounded the corner, followed by Adora and Glimmer. They looked concerned. Melog was flashing from red and purple to blue to purple again.

Adora saw Catra, the tears and redness in her face. 

"What happened?" Adora asked, rushing over to her girlfriend.

Catra hugged Adora without saying anything. Adora looked confused, but didn't say anything. She looked at Micah. Micah sighed.

"She was having another episode, and we talked it out. About everything. I forgave her for what happened. I don't think she should be alone for a while."

He lowered his voice.

"She begged me to kill her."

Both princesses' eyes widened in shock. They looked at each other for a second. Adora rubbed Catra's back soothingly, pressing kisses to her head.

"Thank you for calming her down." Adora said. "I have no idea how she escaped my sight. Not surprised, but still. I've been looking for her."

Catra's ears flattened. She raised her head to look up at Adora.

"You were? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Adora was quick to calm her.

"I'm not upset at you, baby. It's ok. You're here now and I'm just glad you're safe. C'mon. I'm sure you're tired from all that."

Catra nodded. She held her arms out to Adora. Adora smiled and scooped her up. Before they walked away, Catra looked at Micah. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks, Micah. For everything."

Micah smiled back.

"It's no problem, Catra. Like I said, anytime you need someone, I'm always here. Let me know what you decide about that thing we talked about."

Catra nodded in understanding.

"I will. Thank you."

Micah waved them off. Adora carried Catra away, most likely going to their room so Catra could rest. She needed it. 

"So..." Glimmer spoke up.

Micah looked at his daughter.

"I'm guessing things between you and Catra went well." Glimmer commented.

Micah smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah. It did. I like her. She might even give replace you."

Micah laughed when Glimmer groaned and stormed off. Shaking his head, he looked up at Angela's mural. 

Micah had no doubt that he'd done the right thing. Angela would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my bday on Friday, so I didn’t the chance to finish writing this. Whoop whoop! 21 years old!!


End file.
